List of Chapters
'' tankōbon (volume collection), which was released in Japan by Shueisha on December 11, 2000]] The chapters of the finished Japanese manga Gantz are written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku, and have been published in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Young Jump since its issue 32 published in 2000. The plot follows a teenager named Kei Kurono and his friend Masaru Kato who die in a train accident and become part of a semi-posthumous game in which they, and several other recently deceased people, are forced to hunt down and kill aliens. Gantz is divided into three main story arcs referred to as "phases". After the completion of Phase 1, the author put the series on hiatus for a short time to work on Phase 2, which is also known as "Catastrophe". Phase 1 consists of the first 237 chapters. On November 22, 2006, the first chapter of Phase 2, Chapter 238, was released. As of Chapter 303, the series was put in hiatus once again in order to let Oku prepare in the making of the final arc of the series. The series continued serialization in October from 2009. The individual chapters are collected by Shueisha in tankōbon format; the first volume was released on December 11, 2000. An anime adaptation, produced by Gonzo and directed by Ichiro Itano, aired in Japan on Fuji Television and AT-X. Publishing company Dark Horse Comics acquired the licensing rights for the release of English translations of Gantz on July 1, 2007 during the Anime Expo. The first English volume was released on June 25, 2008. While the first three were being published quarterly, the following volumes are being released on a bimonthly basis. As of December 24, 2009, eight volumes have been released by Dark Horse Comics. The series is published by Glénat in Spain and by Planet Manga in Germany, Italy and Brazil. Volume list Volume 1 Chapter List * 001. "An Incident"|ある事故|"Aru Jiko" * 002. "An Inexplicable Room"|不可解な部屋|"Fukakai na Heya" * 003. "The Naked Suicide Girl"|裸の自殺少女|"Hadaka no Jisatsu Shōjo" * 004. "The Black Ball's Order"|黒球の指令|"Kuro Tama no Shirei" * 005. "Illusion"|イリュージョン|"Iryūjon" * 006. "Encounter with the Onion Alien"|ねぎ星人との遭遇|"Negi Seijin to no Sōkū" * 007. "Inharmonic"|非予定調和|"Hi-yotei Chōwa" * 008. "Slaughter"|惨殺|"Zansatsu" * 009. "Eichmann Test"|アイヒマンテスト|"Aihiman Tesuto" * 010. "Rage"|激憤|"Gekifun" Summary A pair of high school students, Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato, are run over by a subway train after saving the life of a homeless drunk who had fallen onto the tracks. Kei and Masaru find themselves transported, along with a number of other people who have also recently died, to a room inside a building in Tokyo. By way of green text that appears on the surface of a black sphere named Gantz the group is informed that they have to kill a little creature, apparently an alien, to survive. They are transported out of the building and Masaru, Kei and a girl named Kei Kishimoto attempt to return to their homes. The remaining participants are able to kill the alien using weapons provided by Gantz. After killing the small alien, a much larger and more menacing alien appears and kills most of the team with the exception of Masaru Kato, who wanted to save the little alien. Volume 2 Chapter List * 011. "No Survivors"|全員死亡|"Zen'in Shibō" * 012. "Hypnotism and Hallucination"|催眠と覚醒|"Saimin to Kakusei" * 013. "Eye"|眼|"Me" * 014. "Fearless"|怖いもの知らず|"Kowaimono Shirazu" * 015. "Jump Or Die"|跳躍か死か|"Chōyaku ka Shi ka" * 016. "Metamorphosis of the Flesh"|肉体の変貌|"Nikutai no Henbō" * 017. "Fire"|発弾|"Hatsudan" * 018. "Conditions of Survival"|生還の条件|"Seikan no Jōken" * 019. "Gantz"|ガンツ|"Gantsu" * 020. "Scoring"|採点|"Saiten" * 021. "Clone"|コピー人間|"Copī Ningen" * 022. "Duplication"|重複|"Chōfuku" Summary The tall alien attacks Kato, making him fall from a a bridge and finds Kurono and Kishimoto. Both of them try to escape but as the alien focuses on Kurono, he ends alone. Before being attacked by the alien, Kato appears and tries to protect Kurono but is mortally wounded. Kurono is enraged after seeing that and the black costume he was given by Gantz gives him strength enough to knock the alien. After that another teenager named Joichiro Nishi, who was among the other people from the building, kills the alien. After the alien's death, the survivors return to the building. The ones who return are Kurono, Kishimoto, Nishi and Kato, whose injures are healed. The ones who returned are displayed by Gantz score with the points based on the aliens they faced. Kurono asks Nishi what is happening there and he responds that this missions will happen several times and that many people have already died. Volume 3 Chapter List * 023. "Daily Life"|日常|"Nichijō" * 024. "Powerful"|強力|"Kyōryoku" * 025. "Lucky Man"|ラッキーな男|"Rakkī na Otoko" * 026. "Pet"|愛玩動物|"Aigandōbutsu" * 027. "Latent Power"|潜在能力|"Senzai Nōryoku" * 028. "Rerun"|再送|"Saisō" * 029. "Clan"|族|"Zoku" * 030. "Road Disappearance"|路上消失|"Rojō Shōshitsu" * 031. "Impossible to Explain, Impossible to Understand"|解説不可能意味不明|"Kaisetsu Fukanō Imi Fumei" * 032. "Forgotten"|忘れ物|"Wasuremono" * 033. "Group Madness"|集団狂気|"Jūdan Kyōki" * 034. "Mr. Tanaka"|田中さん|"Tanaka-san" Summary After returning to her house, Kishimoto discovers that she is only a copy of herself and that her real self survived her suicide attempt. Having nowhere to go now—since her other self is living her life—she runs to Kurono's apartment to ask him if she can stay. Kato becomes angry while remembering how the little green alien died and attacks a bully from his school. During the following days, several people die and appear in the building in Tokyo along with the previous survivors. Kato tries to explain to them what is happening. A gangster tries to attack Nishi, but he is able to survive and kills gangster. As the people are transported to the city, Kurono misses his black suit, having left at his apartment. Unfortunately for him, he is the first to encounter the target alien named Mr. Tanaka, which has the appearance of a doll. Volume 4 Chapter List * 035. "Singing Voice"|歌声|"Utagoe" * 036. "Deception"|まやかしもの|"Mayakashimono" * 037. "Partial Functionality"|機能不全|"Kinō Fuzen" * 038. "Sacrifice"|いけにえ|"Ikenie" * 039. "Underwater Enemy"|潜行の魔手|"Senkō no Mashu" * 040. "Ignored Warnings"|警告無視|"Keikoku Mushi" * 041. "Bird"|鳥|"Tori" * 042. "In-Depth Info"|情報錯綜|"Jōhō Sakusō" * 043. "Unexpected Developments"|予想外の展開|"Yosōgai no Tenkai" * 044. "Flock of Tanakas"|田中の群|"Tanaka no Gun" * 045. "Loli Loli"|ろりろり|"Rori Rori" * 046. "Inside the Apartment"|アパートの奥|"Apāto no Oku" Summary Nishi fights against Mr. Tanaka, but is badly injured when Tanaka shoots a type of sonic boom that explodes his eyes, ear drums and destroys his suit. Kato attempts to rescue him and holds Tanaka while Kurono shoots the alien. As a result, a dying bird emerges from within Tanaka. Kato asks Nishi about how to escape the game, to which Nishi responds that one hundred points are required to exit the game. Nishi was ten points from winning. Due to his severe injuries, Nishi dies, not before calling out to his mother. Despite the alien's destruction, the group is not transported like before, which leads them to suspect that there must be more aliens. Some people try to leave the area, but their heads explode step outside the designated boundary. As Kurono does not have his black costume to protect him, Kato tells him to stay away from the fights. However, Kurono is captured by two gangsters, who force him to enter a building that holds a multitude of Mr. Tanaka's aliens. Kato, Kishimoto and a fashion model destroy several Tanakas from the city, but discover that several of their fellow fighters are dead. Volume 5 Chapter List * 047. "Resonance"|共鳴|"Kyōmei" * 048. "Boss"|親玉|"Oyadama" * 049. "Clever Scheme"|奇策|"Kisaku" * 050. "Collapse"|崩落|"Hōraku" * 051. "Capture"|捕獲|"Hokaku" * 052. "Weakness"|弱点|"Jakuten" * 053. "False Tranquillity"|偽りの平穏|"Itsuwari no Heion" * 054. "Unfaithful and Uncomfortable"|不信不快|"Fushin Fukai" * 055. "Naked King"|裸の王様|"Hadaka no Ō-sama" * 056. "New Participants"|新参者|"Shinzanmono" * 057. "Preacher"|説法者|"Seppōsha" * 058. "Despair"|絶望|"Zetsubō" Summary Kurono confronts Mr. Tanakas' boss, a giant violet bird that attempts to kill him when Kurono accidentally steps on one of the little birds. Kurono fires his X-gun to the ground continuously to make the entire building collapse. Kurono manages to escape, but the boss survives. The giant bird boss attacks Kurono, who uses his X-gun to kill it. The survivors return to the Tokyo building and learn that, depending on how many aliens they kill, they will accumulate more points. In the following days, the surviving gangster attempts to kill other gangsters, but his head explodes as he reveals the gun from Gantz. Kurono and Kishimoto have an argument, as Kurono notes Kishimoto is in love with Kato and not him, and she leaves his apartment. Kato, who was living with his younger brother in a house with their cruel adopted mother, moves into a new apartment. Kato is later transported to the Tokyo tower along with the previous group of survivors. Volume 6 Chapter List * 059. "Sex"|セックス|"Sekkusu" * 060. "Guide"|案内人|"Annainin" * 061. "Gate"|門|"Mon" * 062. "The King's Stand"|仁王立ち|"Niōdachi" * 063. "Palm"|掌|"Tenohira" * 064. "Breach"|突破口|"Toppakō" * 065. "Missing Compassion"|慈悲欠落|"Jihi Ketsuraku" * 066. "Sensational Battlefield"|扇情の戦場|"Senjō no Senjō" * 067. "My Destructive Self"|破壊の僕|"Hakai no Boku" * 068. "Arrival of Teachings"|外道降臨|"Gedō Kōrin" * 069. "Cornered Rats"|窮鼠|"Kyūso" * 070. "Feeling Superior"|選民意識|"Senmin Ishiki" Summary Back in the Gantz room, Kato tries to explain to the disbelieving newcomers about what they can expect to happen. A Buddhist priest is there among the newcomers, and has convinced most of them that they have gone to the afterlife, and not to listen to Kato. A new girl named Sei Sakuraoka, agrees to have sex with Kurono upon his request. The group is transported to a Buddhist temple, where they are supposed to kill two giant statues. The two statues start attacking the group and kill several people. Kurono fights back against the statues, defeating both. Just when the group feels safe again, another group of statues appears and confronts them. The new statues are mostly human-sized, with the exception of one giant Buddha statue. Volume 7 Chapter list * 071. "Even a Buddha's Face..."|仏の顔も|"Hotoke no Kao mo" * 072. "Grand Feast-o-Death"|死の大饗|"Shi no Taikyō" * 073. "The Marksman"|魔弾の射手|"Madan no Shashu" * 074. "Slaughter"|劇殺|"Gekisatsu" * 075. "Barrier"|限界|"Genkai" * 076. "Deadly Kiss"|死の接吻|"Shi no Seppun" * 077. "Confession"|告白|"Kokuhaku" * 078. "Wailing"|慟哭|"Dōkoku" * 079. "Resignation"|諦念|"Teinen" * 080. "Burst"|破裂|"Haretsu" * 081. "Cold Words"|冷たい言葉|"Tsumetai Kotoba" * 082. "Do-or-Die Woman"|背水の女|"Haisui no Onna" Summary The group divides; Kurono, Kato and Kishimoto fight some of the aliens outside and the others enter the Buddhist temple, where they fight a new group of statues/aliens, only to be killed by them. After defeating their opponents, Kato and the others enter the temple. One of the statues, which takes the form of a multiple-armed god, begins to throw acid at them, and Kishimoto dies while protecting Kato. Furiously, Kurono attacks the god, but it recovers and destroys one of Kurono's arms and one of his legs. Kato takes Kurono outside and tries to stop his bleeding. Kato then goes to seek out and destroy the remaining aliens; while he is away, the god statue finds Kurono and Sakuraoka tries to protect him. Volume 8 Chapter list * 083. "Powerless"|無力|"Muryoku" * 084. "Failed Sneak Attack"|奇襲失敗|"Kishū Shippai" * 085. "Human Language"|人語|"Jingo" * 086. "Communication"|コミュニケーション|"Comyunikēshon" * 087. "True Face"|本体|"Hontai" * 088. "The Meaning of Victory"|意思の勝利|"Ishi no Shōri" * 089. "Brother"|弟|"Otōto" * 090. "Alone"|孤独|"Kodoku" * 091. "Sexual Harassment?"|ナンパ?|"Nanpa?" * 092. "Transfer Student"|転校生|"Tenkōsei" * 093. "The Black Ball's Room"|黒い球の部屋|"Kuroi Tama no Heya" * 094. "Kei Kurono"|くろのけい|"Kurono Kei" Summary Sakuraoka is killed by the alien statue, which also kills all the other surviving members of the group except for Kato and the wounded Kurono. Kato decides to fight against the last alien and discovers that the statue has eaten the brain of one of his partners, which has given him the ability to speak as the dead teammate. Kato destroys its statue form; however, the alien then exits the statue body and takes a larger form. Once again, Kato destroys it, but he is killed at the same moment, leaving Kurono as the only survivor. Kurono reappears in the Tokyo tower uninjured and is overcome by depression as he realizes that he is alone. In the next days, Kurono meets a new student from his school, Shion Izumi, who tells him that there is a website that contains information about Gantz. Kurono does not reveal his knowledge of Gantz because he knows that doing so would make his head explode. Later, Kurono is transported to the Tokyo building again, but this time he is the only one there. Volume 9 Chapter list * 095. "Long Jump"|幅跳び|"Habatobi" * 096. "Fight Scene in the Sky"|空中活劇|"Kūchū Katsugeki" * 097. "Pangs"|呵責|"Kashaku" * 098. "Being Played"|嬲り者|"Naburimono" * 099. "Deranged"|錯乱|"Sakuran" * 100. "Time Limit"|タイムリミット|"Taimu Rimitto" * 101. "The Game of Life"|人生ゲーム|"Jinsei Gēmu" * 102. "Class Breakdown"|学級崩壊|"Gakkyū Hōkai" * 103. "Absent-Minded > Insecure"|恍惚>不安|"Kōkō>Fuan" * 104. "Justice"|正義|"Seigi" * 105. "The Final Target"|最後の餌食|"Saigo no Ejiki" * 106. "Existence Revealed"|存在の発覚|"Sonzai no Hakkaku" Summary Kurono is transported to his solo mission upon a rooftop. He discovers his targets, the Shorty Aliens, which are a group of aliens the size of children. With this knowledge, he is able to destroy all but one when they jump after him. The surviving alien communicates with him using telepathic abilities and tells him that he already knows all his moves. The alien destroys Kurono's black suit, but Kurono escapes and hides until his time runs out. Gantz tells him he failed, and reduces his score to zero. The surviving alien is furious about the death of his partners and swears to kill Kurono. The next time Kurono goes to his school, the alien appears in the corpse of a student and kills all of Kurono's classmates with the exception of Shion Izumi and a girl named Tae Kojima. Kurono decides to fight against him. At the same time, a large number of policemen enter the school to battle the alien. Volume 10 Chapter list * 107. "Annihilation"|殲滅|"Senmetsu" * 108. "Growth"|なりゆき|"Nariyuki" * 109. "Death Wish"|自殺志願|"Jisatsu Shigan" * 110. "Supernatural Phenomenon"|超常現象|"Chōjō Genshō" * 111. "Learned"|体得|"Taitoku" * 112. "Oppression"|虐めの現場|"Ijime no Genba" * 113. "Murder"|殺人|"Satsujin" * 114. "Interrogation"|訊問|"Jinmon" * 115. "The Man from Hakata"|博多から来た男|"Hakata kara Kita Otoko" * 116. "World War"|世界戦|"Sekai Ikusa" * 117. "Underground Master"|裏番|"Uraban" * 118. "Sweetheart"|恋人|"Koibito" Summary The Shorty Alien attacks a group of policemen, who are unable to stop it with bullets. Kurono sneaks up behind it and uses an X-gun to successfully kill it. In an attempt to keep the incident a secret, government officials tell Kurono to keep silent. Afterward, Tae Kojima becomes the girlfriend of Kurono, who realizes that he is no longer all alone. In the following days, a teenager named Hiroto Sakurai learns from a man, Kenzo Sakata, how to use psychic powers and uses them to kill bullies from his school. A giant man, Daizaemon Kaze starts searching the city for a strong person to fight to have a capable opponent. He fights Kurono, and Daizaemon is ultimately defeated when Kurono uses his black suit's power to do so. Volume 11 Chapter list * 119. "Midnight Class"|真夜中の教室|"Mayonaka no Kyōshitsu" * 120. "Envy and Jealousy"|羨望と嫉妬|"Senbō to Shitto" * 121. "Masked Man"|仮面の男|"Kamen no Otoko" * 122. "The Morning of Crime"|犯行の朝|"Hankō no Asa" * 123. "Shinjuku at 10am"|新宿午前十時|"Shinjuku Gozen Jūji" * 124. "Shinjuku Mass Killing"|新宿大虐殺|"Shinjuku Daigyakusatsu" * 125. "Pedestrian Mall"|歩行者天国|"Hokōsha Tengoku" * 126. "Unarmed Fighting"|徒手空拳|"Toshu Kūken" * 127. "Man"|漢|"Otoko" * 128. "Atonement"|贖い|"Aganai" * 129. "Teacher's Death"|師の死|"Shi no Shi" * 130. "Dying in Anger"|憤死|"Funshi" Summary Shion asks Kurono to meet him at the school and tells him that he was once a participant in the Gantz activities. He mentions that he recently received a small Gantz-style sphere with a message that instructed him to kill several people. Kurono is unable to shoot him and Izumi tells him he will do what Gantz has asked of him. The following Sunday, Izumi wears a disguise himself as a black man with facial hair, and begins massacring all of the pedestrians in Shinjuku with a bag of guns. Tae is in the middle of the attacks, but is saved by Daizaemon Kaze. Daizaemon tries to stop Izumi, but is killed after a long fight. Hiroto and Kenso also try to stop him by blocking his bullets with their telekinetic abilities, but they die as well. Volume 12 Chapter list * 131. "Off-Topic"|すれ違い|"Surechigai" * 132. "Confrontation"|対峙|"Taiji" * 133. "High Noon"|ハイヌーン|"Hai Nūn" * 134. "Almost There"|ぎりちょん|"Girichon" * 135. "New Rule"|新ルール|"Shin Rūru" * 136. "Jurassic"|ジュラシック|"Jurashiku" * 137. "Survival of the Fittest"|弱肉強食|"Jakunikukyōshoku" * 138. "Kansai"|カンサイ|"Kansai" * 139. "Sword"|剣|"Ken" * 140. "Bisection"|両断|"Ryōdan" * 141. "Prey"|捕食|"Hoshoku" * 142. "Superman"|スーパーマン|"Sūpāman" Summary Shion kidnaps Tae in an effort to lure Kurono into battle. They both die in the duel. Both are transported to the Gantz room, along with those killed by Izumi that day. Izumi punches Kurono unconscious before he can tell anyone what happened. When Kurono awakens, Izumi and most of the others have already been sent. Kurono is told by Gantz that he must get fifteen points to survive. He also finds a door that Izumi recently opened, and discovers vehicles, taking one with him on the mission. The mission's official target is the Kappe Alien, a deformed person that wears a large hat. Kurono is joined by an old man named Yoshikazu Suzuki and Reika, a famous and very beautiful Japanese idol. Everybody is attacked by several alien dinosaurs, but most of the dinosaurs are killed by the combatants. Volume 13 Chapter list * 143. "Father's Back"|父の背中|"Chichi no Senaka" * 144. "Roar"|咆哮|"Hōkō" * 145. "Cannibalism"|共食い|"Tomogui" * 146. "The Power to Live"|生きる力|"Ikiru Chikara" * 147. "Confusing Combination"|迷コンビ|"Mei Konbi" * 148. "Falling Off"|落車|"Rakusha" * 149. "Encouragement"|鼓舞|"Kobu" * 150. "Leader"|リーダー|"Rīdā" * 151. "Simultaneous Kills"|同時多殺|"Dōji Tasatsu" * 152. "Unavoidable"|回避不可能|"Kaihi Fukanō" * 153. "Decoy"|囮|"Otori" * 154. "Feelings"|情|"Jō" Summary A dinosaur alien that Shion was fighting escapes from the museum and attacks Reika. She manages to survive by making her black costume harder. Kurono and the old man, Yoshikazu, use the Gantz monowheel vehicle to attract the attention of the dinosaur and lead it away from the rest of the group. However, while they are leading it away Kurono falls from the back of bike where he was acting as gun-man. He is able to fight, and ultimately kill, the dinosaur. After that, all of the others who were sent by Gantz acknowledge Kurono as their leader. The group is surrounded by the Kappa Alien and a group of Tyrannosauruses. The team separates and kills them all. However, a Brachiosauridae alien emerges, and appears to be furious about the death of the others. Kurono steps up and challenges the new dinosaur foe. Volume 14 Chapter list * 155. "Rampaging Dinosaur"|恐竜大行進|"Kyōryū Daikōshin" * 156. "Surprise Attack"|不意打ち|"Fuiuchi" * 157. "Hundred Eyes"|百眼|"Hyaku Me" * 158. "Black Clothing"|黒服|"Kuro Fuku" * 159. "Encounter"|邂逅|"Kaikō" * 160. "The Only One"|唯一人|"Tada Hitori" * 161. "Reunion"|再会|"Saikai" * 162. "Daytime Lantern"|昼行灯|"Hiru Andon" * 163. "Seminar"|セミナー|"Seminā" * 164. "Shibuya at 5pm"|渋谷で5時|"Shibuya de Goji" * 165. "Whirlwind"|旋風|"Senpū" * 166. "Teeth"|歯|"Ha" Summary With the help of Shion, Kurono destroys the last dinosaur and the mission ends. While all the people from the mission are being transported, a group of swordsmen dressed in black begin attacking. Most of participants are killed, but Yoshikazu is able to return. Upon returning to the Gantz room, scoring commenced. Kurono score is 58, which is much more than what Gantz claimed he needed to avoid death. After Kurono's stellar performance in the last battle, most of the other surviving group members start training everyday with Kurono to improve their own abilities. During the following days, Kurono's younger brother, Akira, reveals that the people that attacked the Gantz group before are known as Vampires, and that he is one of them. The Vampires want to take revenge for all the deaths of the aliens by the hands of the people from Gantz. Some of them are able to find Shion and try to kill him. Volume 15 Chapter list * 167. "The Game of Death"|死亡遊戯|"Shibō Yūgi" * 168. "Telephone Shocking"|テレフォンショッキング|"Terefon Shokingu" * 169. "Loophole"|狭間|"Hazama" * 170. "Separation"|別離|"Betsuri" * 171. "Afterimage"|残像|"Zanzō" * 172. "Embrace"|抱擁|"Hōyō" * 173. "Transparancy"|透明|"Tōmei" * 174. "Target"|標的|"Hyōteki" * 175. "Reunion"|再会|"Saikai" * 176. "Escape"|逃走|"Tōsō" * 177. "Truth Is Revealed"|真相吐露|"Shinsō Toro" * 178. "Split"|分裂|"Bunretsu" Summary Despite having the black costume broken, Shion is able to kill the leader of the Vampires he previously fought. In the next days, Kurono has a date with Reika and the event ends up being published in several popular celebrity magazines. Tae finds out about it and breaks up with Kurono. Soon Kurono and all the other members are transported by Gantz to kill aliens dressed as black knights. They manage a swift victory, but are then tasked by Gantz to kill Tae for unknown reasons. Kurono suddenly goes to her house and so that he can provide her with protection. All of the remaining members except Kenzo, Hiroto, Daizaemon, Yoshikazu and Reika still want to proceed in killing her. Volume 16 Chapter list * 179. "Trackless"|無軌道|"Mukidō" * 180. "Personal Attack"|対人攻撃|"Taijin Kōgeki" * 181. "Area"|エリア|"Eria" * 182. "Murderer"|人殺し|"Hitogoroshi" * 183. "Argentate Film"|銀鉛フィルム|"Gin'en Firumu" * 184. "Vanish"|消失|"Shōshitsu" * 185. "100 Point Menu"|100点めにゅ~|"Hyakuten Menyū" * 186. "Present"|プレゼント|"Purezento" * 187. "Investigation"|捜査|"Sōsa" * 188. "Punishment"|成敗|"Seibai" * 189. "Muscle Rider"|きんにくらいだー|"Kinniku Raidā" * 190. "Changing Clothes"|生着替え|"Namakigae" Summary Shion's team finds Tae after injuring all the people who aimed to protect her, and successfully kills her. Kurono attempts to commit suicide but he asks Gantz what will happen if he gets 100 points. He discovers that he can resurrect anybody who has participated in Gantz's missions and decides to try and revive the friends he has lost, including Tae. In the following days, Sakurai, who still regrets killing the people who bullied him, uses his telekinesis to stop criminals. In the next mission, among the newcomers is a child named Takeshi who died as a result of parental abuse. He thinks that Daizaemon is a hero that he used to admire before dying, and that he was meant to save him. Volume 17 Chapter list * 191. "Common Knowledge"|周知|"Shūchi" * 192. "Public Presence"|公衆の面前|"Kōshū no Menzen" * 193. "The Oni Is Outside"|オニは外|"Oni wa Soto" * 194. "Street Fight"|市街戦|"Shigaisen" * 195. "Burning Type"|燃焼系|"Nenshōkei" * 196. "Transposition"|転位|"Ten'i" * 197. "Close Combat"|接近勝負|"Sekkin Shōbu" * 198. "Chicken Bastard"|チキン野郎|"Chikin Yarō" * 199. "Non-fixed Form"|不定形|"Futeikei" * 200. "Gulp"|ゴックン|"Gokkun" * 201. "Murder Vomit"|殺人嘔吐|"Satsujin Ōto" * 202. "A Man Born from a Wish"|願いから生まれた男|"Negai kara Umareta Otoko" Summary The group is sent to kill the Oni Aliens, creatures that are able to transform into anything. Takeshi is attacked by several of them but Daizaemon is able to defeat them. Hiroto and Kenzo fight against one that is able to manipulate fire and, although the alien is killed, Hiroto is incinerated. Other aliens enter the bodies of several people and explode them from their insides. Ultimately, Kurono destroys all the aliens. Meanwhile, Daizaemon manages to calm Takeshi by claiming that he is indeed the hero that was created for Takeshi's protection, as he had imagined was the case. Volume 18 Chapter list * 203. "Fists"|ゲンコツ|"Genkotsu" * 204. "Swing Rock"|スイングロック|"Suingu Rokku" * 205. "A Worthy Opponent"|好敵手|"Kōtekisha" * 206. "Before the Storm"|嵐の前|"Arashi no Mae" * 207. "Chronicles"|血風録|"Keppūroku" * 208. "Lord of Lightning"|カミナリサマ|"Kaminari-sama" * 209. "Declaration of Mankind's Extermination"|人類撲滅宣言|"Jinrui Bokumetsu Sengen" * 210. "Death Blow"|一撃必死|"Ichigeki Hisshi" * 211. "The Things That He Sees"|見えているモノ|"Miete Iru Mono" * 212. "It's Useless"|だめじゃん|"Dame-jan" * 213. "Flying Slash"|飛び斬り|"Tobikiri" * 214. "Synchronicity"|シンクロニシティ|"Shinkuronishiti" Summary Daizaemon faces an Oni alien, able to turn his body into rock. After a prolonged fight, Daizaemon manages to kill the alien. A new lightning-wielding alien appears in Tokyo and starts killing people. Shion confronts it, but is unable to inflict any damage. However, he is saved by the remainder of his fellow hunters. They also attempt to fight it, but in the end are all defeated by the alien despite Kenzo managing to blind it. Kurono repeateadly fights against him, determined to achieve enough points to revive Tae. He is able to ultimately overpower the alien threat. In the end he is tired but still wants to fight, and a weakened Shion arrives to help him. Volume 19 Chapter list * 215. "The Pathos of Rejoicing"|歓喜のパトス|"Kanki no Patosu" * 216. "100 Points..."|100点...|"Hyakuten..." * 217. "How to Use Freedom"|自由の使い方|"Jiyū no Tsukai Kata" * 218. "Comeback"|カムバック|"Kamubakku" * 219. "The Third Revived Person"|3人目の生還者|"Sanninme no Seikansha" * 220. "Number One"|いちばん|"Ichiban" * 221. "Good Work"|おつかれさま|"Otsukaresama" * 222. "Older and Younger Brother"|兄と弟|"Ani to Otōto" * 223. "Remains That Can't Be Erased"|消せない残滓|"Ikenai Zansai" * 224. "Lovely Stalker"|ラブリーストーカー|"Raburī Sutōkā" * 225. "Key"|カギ|"Kagi" * 226. "Contact"|コンタクト|"Kontakuto" Summary Kurono and Shion kill the last Oni Alien by beheading it and the hunters are transported back to the room to receive their scores. This time, most of them are able achieve 100 points. Kenzo uses his points to revive Hiroto. Reika, Yoshikazu and Daizaemon all decide to use their points to revive Tae, Kato and Nishi who are then able to assist the other participants. However, when Kurono is about to revive somebody else, his partners tell him to ask Gantz to choose the option that allows him to exit the battle cycle. He reluctantly follows their advice and is able to return back to his normal life, with no memory of the Gantz activities. Since he does not remember anything, he also forgets that Tae was his girlfriend. This confuses him, since he still has her gifts and pictures. Kurono realizes that he lost his memories and attempts to get them back. Volume 20 Chapter list * 227. "Mystery Hunter"|ミステリーハンター|"Misuterī Hantā" * 228. "The Dinner Table of the Black Suits"|黒服の食卓|"Kuro Fuku no Shokutaku" * 229. "Flow"|流出|"Ryūshutsu" * 230. "Split Bamboo"|唐竹割り|"Karatake Wari" * 231. "Home Visit"|家庭訪問|"Katei Hōmon" * 232. "Altruism"|利他的行動|"Ritateki Kōdō" * 233. "Let's Go Somewhere"|一緒にどっか|"Issho ni Dokka" * 234. "A Hero, Me?"|英雄, 俺?|"Eiyū, Ore?" * 235. "Junk Party"|ジャンクパーティー|"Janku Pātī" * 236. "Photocatalytic Disinfection"|光殺菌|"Hikari Sakkin" * 237. "...Next Phase"|...ネクストフェイズ|"...Nekusuto Feizu" Summary Kurono is asked by a detective named Seiichi Kikuchi about the "Gantz Team". However, he is still unable to remember any of the events that occurred in Gantz-related activities. Meanwhile, the Akira Kurono tries to save a girl from being killed by the Vampires, but is knocked by one of his partners. The detective tries to interview the Vampires but they force him to reveal information about the Gantz Team instead. After that, the Vampires confront Shion, who they kill when he tries to protect his girlfriend. Akira calls Kurono and tells him that he is the next target of the Vampires and also tells him that they are vulnerable to sunlight, which makes Kurono prepare for the attack. That night, when he is attacked by the Vampires, he confronts them, but is killed by one of them. Kato and his friends try to rescue him but they are attacked by two Vampires in the process, and are transported by Gantz along with them. Volume 21 Chapter list * 238. "Host Samurai"|ホストさむらい|"Hosuto Samurai" * 239. "Nurari-pyon"|ぬらりぴょん * 240. "Dōtonbori"|ドートンボリ * 241. "A Deightful Stink"|歓喜なる臭気|"Kanki Naru Shūki" * 242. "What the Hell"|なんやねん|"Nan'yanen" * 243. "West Side Story"|ウエストサイドストーリー|"Uesuto Saido Sutōrī" * 244. "City of Gluttons"|喰いだおれの街|"Kuidaore no Machi" * 245. "The Last Piece of Strength"|強さのラストピース|"Tsuyosa no Rasuto Pīsu" * 246. "Hunter to Hunted"|狩りと狩られ|"Kari to Karare" * 247. "Cheap Lives"|チープな命たち|"Chīpu na Inochi-tachi" Summary Following Kurono's death, all his former teammates are transported to Gantz room. Kato is determined to achieve 100 points so that he can revive Kurono. This time, in addition to the previous survivors, two Vampires that killed Kurono are also transported and are forced to aid them in the next mission. Also, they are sent to Osaka for this mission rather than Tokyo. The team must destroy the yōkai aliens. Takeshi is the first one to be sent and accidentally kills some of them after becoming scared. The other members discover another Gantz Team from Osaka, which tells them not to attack the aliens in their territory. Daizaemon finds Takeshi and helps him to destroy other local aliens. Meanwhile, after discovering the Osaka team have obtained 100 points several times, Kato is told that it is impossible to revive everyone and get out of the missions from Gantz. Volume 22 Chapter list * 248. "Enlightenment Through Death"|死捨悟入|"Shisha Gonyū" * 249. "Hypocrite Alien"|ギゼンシャ星人|"Gizensha Sijin" * 250. "The Three Total Sadists"|ドSの3人|"Do S no Sannin" * 251. "Single-Minded Man"|ひたむきな男|"Hitamuki na Otoko" * 252. "The People from the West"|西の人々|"Nishi no Hitobito" * 253. "Thee and Thou?"|なにがしそれがし?|"Nanigashi Soregashi?" * 254. "With One Finger"|指一本|"Yubi Ippon" * 255. "I'll Beat 'Em Howeva' I Want"|勝手やネん|"Katte Yanen" * 256. "The 100 Pointer"|100点のヤツ|"Hyakuten no Yatsu" Summary Kato goes alone to fight the yōkai. He meets Anzu Yamasaki, a woman from the Osaka Team, who tells him that in her team there were a couple and a child without suits to protect themselves. Kato and Anzu run to where they are and find them being attacked by a giant alien. Kato traps the alien in a small shop and kills him. At the same moment, the two Vampires encounter a couple of the aliens and make an attempt to ally with them, but the aliens betray them. However, the blonde male Vampire, nicknamed "Host Samurai" by Gantz, destroys them and rescues his partner Meanwhile, two members from the Osaka Team discover the strongest of the yōkai, the Nurarihyon, which is worth an entire hundred points alone. When Kato hears this, he becomes motivated to defeat it to receive the points needed to revive Kurono. Volume 23 Chapter list * 257. "Desperation"|やぶれかぶれ|"Yabure Kabure" * 258. "Splatterhead"|パチパチヘッド|"Pachipachi Heddo" * 259. "Half-Awakened"|半覚醒|"Hankakusei" * 260. "Vs. the SDF"|対自衛隊|"Tai Jieitai" * 261. "Annihilation vs. Extinction"|消滅と消失|"Shōmetsu to Shōshitsu" * 262. "Like a Cockroach"|ゴキブリなみ|"Kokiburi na Mi" * 263. "Impossible Death"|ありえない死|"Arienai Shi" * 264. "Mind Over Muscle"|柔よく剛を...|"Yawa Yoku Gō o..." Summary A member of the Osaka Team destroys part of the 100-point alien, but dies in the process. Another Osaka member is attacked by two other aliens and in a panic he manages to destroy them with the head of the strongest alien. With the help of an invisible person he is able to escape, but is then surrounded by members of the military. Kato tries to defend him but they are attacked by two aliens. Three members of the Osaka team arrive and destroy them, although a team member dies in the process. After that, the 100-point alien reappears. Despite being destroyed several times, it resurrects into a new form each time and continues to fight. Volume 24 Chapter list * 265. "Feminine Hell"|女地獄|"Onna Jigoku" * 266. "Ambush"|伏兵の強襲|"Fukuhei no Kyōshū" * 267. "Forced to Compete"|強制参加|"Kyōsei Sanka" * 268. "The Ones Not Going Back"|還らぬ者|"Kaeranumono" * 269. "Survival of the Fittest"|弱肉強食|"Jakunikukyōshoku" * 270. "Ping Pong"|ピンポン|"Pin Pon" * 271. "The Gap in Levels Between Him and Us"|断絶する彼我差|"Danzetsu Suru Higa Sa" * 272. "Tag Out"|選手交代|"Senshu Kōtai" Summary The Nurarihyon transforms into a mountain of women that proceeds to kill several of the Osaka combatants. Kato and the other members from the Tokyo team join the battle and try to destroy it as well. The alien once again transforms and becomes a giant minotaur, seriously injuring the Tokyo team. Kenzo decides to distract it while the others escape and dies in the process. The Nurarihyon continues to follow the Tokyo team and, just when they are about to be killed, the last hunter from Osaka, Hachiro Oka, appears. He uses an improved version of the black suit to overpower the alien. The Nurarihyon again resurrects, this time in the form of an old man and continues fighting Oka. Oka is victorous, but he decides not to finish off the Nurarihyon, thinking he may die while doing it. However, the alien transforms into several balls and proceeds to attack the Tokyo squad. Volume 25 Chapter list * 273. "Roars of Terror"|恐怖の咆哮|"Kyōfu no Hōkō" * 274. "Melee Rush"|肉弾ラッシュ|"Nikudan Rasshu" * 275. "Regaining a Plan"|挽回の奇策|"Bankai no Kisaku" * 276. "Questioning the Question"|質問に質問|"Shitsumon ni Shitsumon" * 277. "The Marksman"|魔弾の射手|"Madan no Shashu" * 278. "Once in a Lifetime Rush"|千載一遇のラッシュ|"Senzai Ichigū no Rasshu" * 279. "A Valuable Choice"|価値ある選択|"Kachi Aru Sentaku" * 280. "Prelude to Collapse"|崩壊の序曲|"Hōkai no Jokyoku" Summary The previous attack from the Nurarihyon leaves Takeshi seriously injured, and Daizaemon decides to fight the alien to make Takeshi return to Gantz's room safe. The Nurarihyon takes this time the form of a skeleton and fights Daizaemon. As Daizaemon is left wounded, the alien leaves to find and kill Oka. Unwilling to give up, Kato asks his comrades to attack the alien while he will be a bait. As the Nurarihyon returns, all the hunters shoot in order to defeat it. However, the alien manages to defend and cuts Kato's legs. Before Kato is finished, Anzu protects him, dying in the process. The vampire Host Samurai fights the Nurarihyon, allowing Kato to kill the alien. With the mission over, the surviving Tokyo members return to Tokyo, where Kato receives 100 points from Gantz. Kato decides to revive Kei, who appears without remembering what happened after he chose to leave the room. Meanwhile, Nishi tells the team that nothing matters now as, according to Gantz, all mankind will be destroyed in a week due to a possible new nuclear war. Volume 26 Chapter list * 281. "Warm Memories"|ぬくもりの記憶|"Nukumori no Kioku" * 282. "Proud Primates"|驕れる霊長類|"Ogoreru Reichōrui" * 283. "Desperate Meeting"|絶望ミーティング|"Zetsubō Mītingu" * 284. "Factory"|工場|"Gōjō" * 285. "The Sphere and Mind Tied Together"|繋がる球と想い|"Tsunagaru Tama to Omoi" * 286. "Distorted Feelings"|歪む思い|"Yugamu Omoi" * 287. "Definition of Bullying"|いじめの定義|"Ijime no Teigi" * 288. "The Roar of Collapse"|終末の破砕音|"Shūmatsu no Hasai On" * 289. "The World Attacks"|強襲する世界|"Kyōshū Suru Sekai" * 290. "Intelligence Like That of a Straw"|藁のような叡知|"Kō no Yōna Eichi" * 291. "The Wisdom of Beauty"|美の叡智|"Bi no Eichi" Summary The members from the Tokyo team return to their common lives, but they remain concerned about Nishi's comment of the world's destruction. The members reunite once again, and ask Nishi to tell them about Gantz. Nishi tells them that there are various Gantz teams all around the world and that it is suspected that the aliens and the black spheres were made by men. Meanwhile, Kikuchi goes to Germany, where with the help from a person named Sebastian, he finds a factory of black spheres. Reika goes to Kurono's apartment and confesses her feelings to him, but Kurono tells her he is in love with Tae. As she leaves the apartment, Reika decides to get 100 points to revive Kurono once again so that the new one would love her. As Nishi returns to his school, he is attacked by the other students who have grown a dislike for him. Enraged, Nishi kills most of them forcing several soldiers to attack him. Before being killed, Nishi is transported to Gantz's room along with all the members from the Tokyo team. The team is then transported to Italy where they find that all the Gantz's participants from the city are being killed by Roman Statue Aliens. Volume 27 Chapter list * 292. "International Tragedy"|多国籍惨劇|"Takokuseki Sangeki" * 293. "The Price of Courage"|勇気の対価は|"Yūki no Taika wa" * 294. "Shutdown"|シャットダウン|"Shattodaun" * 295. "Colony Collapse Disorder"|蜂群崩壊症候群|"Hōgun Hōkai Shōkōgun" * 296. "The Meaning of "Finished""|終わりの意味|"Owari no Imi" * 297. "Stirrings Within the Black Sphere"|黒球の中の胎動|"Kuro Tama no Naka no Taidō" * 298. "Warped Providence and Love"|歪む摂理と恋心|"Igamu Setsuri to Koigokoro" * 299. "How to Make an Eternity"|永遠のつくりかた|"Eien no Tsukurikata" * 300. "Sage of the Book of Darkness"|闇の帳の老賢者|"Yami no Chō no Rōkenja" * 301. "Things Come to Light in the Mansion"|館の中の白日|"Kan no Naka no Hakujitsu" * 302. "The Berlin Trickster"|伯林のトリックスター|"Berurin no Torikkusutā" * 303. "Daylight of Destruction"|破滅のデイライト|"Hametsu no Dei Raito" Summary Participant Koki Inaba gives up while confronting the aliens and Suzuki is killed by them when he tries to protect Inaba. Realizing that Suzuki cared for him, Inaba starts fighting to survive to the mission, but is killed by an enormous statue. When Tokyo Team is overpowered by the aliens, Gantz transports them back to Tokyo, where the sphere announces that the missions ended. As most participants leave, Reika finds that the person from the sphere is out and asks her who she wants to revive. Reika chooses to create a clone of Kurono, who decides to stay with her when he realizes he is a clone and cannot continue being with Tae. Sometime later, Sebastian takes Kikuchi to Germany where Sebastian discovers that a group men created Gantz through a coded message by an ill person. However, Kikuchi becomes suspicious of Sebastian. Next day, the sky becomes red, and an unknown black ship destroys North America's military force. Volume 28 Chapter list * 304. "Shooting Stars"|シューティングスター|"Shūtingu Sutā" * 305. "Rejected Surrender"|降伏却下|"Kōfuku Kyakka" * 306. "Tokyo Eliminator"|トーキョー・エリミネーター|"Tōkyō Eriminētā" * 307. "Giga Structure"|ギガ・ストラクチャー|"Giga Sutorakuchā" * 308. "Collision with the Unknown"|未知との激突|"Michi to no Gekitotsu" * 309. "Deciding to Open Fire"|決意の火蓋|"Ketsui no Hibuta" * 310. "People Saved, Things Wasted"|救えた者と零した物|"Sukuetamono to Koboshitamono" * 311. "Stealth Hope"|ステルスの希望|"Suterusu no Kibō" Summary Giant beings resembling the black outfits appear in Japan and start slaughtering the citizens. When Kurono decides to battle them, he discovers they are humanoid aliens. The other Tokyo hunters also battle them, managing to protect various people. As Reika and Kurono's clone also fight the alien, they are supported by unknown hunters who proceed unarm and capture them. Volume 29 Chapter list * 312. "The Counterattack Begins"|逆襲の執行|"Gyakushū no Shikkō" * 313. "Loss of Control"|制御の消失|"Seigyo no Shōshitsu" * 314. "Agitation"|アジテーション|"Ajitēshon" * 315. "Clash of Civilizations"|文明の衝突|"Bunmei no Shōtotsu" * 316. "Twist and Turn"|ツイスト アンド ターン|"Tsuisuto ando Tān" * 317. "Superiority Moments"|刹那の優勢|"Setsuna no Yūsei" * 318. "Hectic Chase for Safety"|猛追する安否|"Mōtsui Suru Anpi" * 319. "Teared Life"|剥がされる命|"Hagasareru Inochi" Summary While trying to protect Tae and his school mates, Kurono is transported to an area where and various hunters from different cities are. They are ordered by a group of hunters controlling black spheres to go fight on the alien ship, threatening that they will kill them if they disobey. In the ship, the hunters battle the humanoid aliens until they are able to secure one and transport it back to land. The lead hunters send the other hunters including Kurono back to different cities at random, but as Kurono runs to find Tae, she is kidnapped alongside various humans by an alien ship. Volume 30 * 320. "Signal of Death"|断末の合図|"Danmatsu no Aizu" * 321. "Perverted Salvation"|変質する救済|"Henshitsu Suru Kyūsai" * 322. "The Very Bottom of the Chain"|連鎖の最底辺|"Rensa no Saiteihen" * 323. "Depths of the Alien World"|異界の深奥|"Ikai no Shin'ō" * 324. "The Choice of Those with Power"|力有る者の選択|"Chikara Arumono no Sentaku" * 325. "Exposed Reunion"|展示された再会|"Tenjisareta Saikai" * 326. "Toy Girl"|玩具少女|"Gangu Shōjo" Summary As they enter the alien ship, most humans are killed by the machines in there. Tae and other humans manage to escape and appear in an alien city where the giant humanoid aliens live and humans are used as food. As aliens continue killing the humans, Tae is taken by a child alien. Kurono arrives to the ship, desesperated to find Tae, but decides to help the surviving humans escape from the area upon their pleads. Volume 31 Chapter list * 327. "Innocence in a Palanquin"|駕籠の中の純情|"Kago no Naka no Junjō" * 328. "Transcendence"|超越|"Chōetsu" * 329. "Rebellious Gathering"|叛意の集結|"Han'i no Shūketsu" * 330. "The Outbreak of War Begins"|開戦の開始|"Kaisen no Kaishi" * 331. "Reversible Invasion"|可逆なる侵略|"Kagyaku Naru Shinryaku" * 332. "The Wills Are Piling Up"|集積する意志たち|"Shūseki Suru Ishi-tachi" * 333. "Extreme Ways"|極限の仕様|"Kyokugen no Shiyō" * 334. "Irreversible Lives"|非可逆生命|"Hikagyaku Seimei" * 335. "Mismatched Rescue"|すれ違う救済|"Surechigau Kyūsai" Summary After his girlfriend was killed by the aliens, Hiroto grows furious and starts killing all the aliens in the area. Meanwhile, the Tokyo Hunters reunite and force Nishi and the human inside the black sphere to use it for them. The Kurono revived by Reika then sends a message to Hunters across Japan to seek their help to rescue the people taken by the alien's spaceship. As various Hunters start reuniting, the other Kurono takes an alien hostage so that she will guide him and the humans he found outside the ship. Learning they cannot revive people anymore, the Hunters recruited in Tokyo goes to the spaceship to save the people in danger. Volume 32 Chapter list * 336. "Quality and Quantity of Life"|命の質と数|"Inochi no Shitsu to Kazu" * 337. "Peace and Cornering"|和平と背水|"Wahei to Haisui" * 338. "Counterattack's Hope"|迎撃の光明|"Geigeki no Kōmyō" * 339. "The Beginning of the Chain"|連鎖の始まり|"Rensa no Hajimari" * 340. "Overturning Hopes"|反転する光明|"Hanten Suru Kōmyō" * 341. "Exploding Respite"|爆裂する安息|"Bakuretsu Suru Ansoku" * 342. "Resuscitation Failure"|再生破綻|"Saisei Hatan" * 343. "The Pen of Fishing Lures"|疑似餌の囲い|"Gijie no Kakoi" Summary The Tokyo Hunters start transporting the hostages back to Tokyo with the black sphere. However, the aliens in charge of the ship view them as terrorists and start sending creatures to eliminate them. Moreover, the black sphere from Tokyo is then hacked, and all transportation cannot be done as a result. Gantz's room is then attacked by aliens, and while Nishi and Takeshi manage to escape safely, the human from the sphere dies. Now in the aliens' city, the Hunters try evacuating the humans but are confronted by more enemies. Volume 33 Chapter list * 344. "A Game of Life and Death"|生殺遊戯|"Seisatsu Yūgi" * 345. "Reactive Resignation"|攻性の諦観|"Kōsei no Teikan" * 346. "Quenched Combustion"|消費される燃焼|"Shōhi Sareru Nenshō" * 347. "Saturated Skull"|飽和する頭蓋|"Hōwa Suru Zugai" * 348. "Rampaging Tumor"|暴走する腫瘍|"Bōsō Suru Shuyō" * 349. "Less Than a Fight"|闘争未満|"Tōsō Miman" * 350. "Pinpoint Victory"|針ほどの活路|"Hari Hodo no Katsuro" * 351. "Beautiful Feelings"|美しき感情|"Utsukushiki Kanjō" Summary The Tokyo Hunters continue being attacked by a diverse amount of creatures that reduce their numbers as well as the people captured. The remaining Osaka Team members try to protect the humans captured but are surpassed by the aliens. Now having nearly ten members alive, the Tokyo Hunters manage to help the Osaka Hunters. Back in the ship's city, Kurono is able to finds Tae with help from the alien he took hostage. Volume 34 Chapter list * 352. "Lovers Crossing"|逢瀬の交差|"Ōse no Kōsa" * 353. "Deus Ex Machina"|機械仕掛けの神|"Kikai Jikake no Kami" * 354. "I, Too"|俺だッて|"Oreda tte" * 355. "Parallel Strike"|強襲する平行|"Kyōshū Suru Heikō" * 356. "A Forbidden Dream"|禁忌の夢|"Kinki no Yume" * 357. "Tiny Love Song"|小さな恋のメロディ|"Chīsana Koi no Merodi" * 358. "Steel March"|鋼鉄マーチ|"Kōtetsu Māchi" * 359. "The Squinting Tyrant"|やぶにらみの暴君|"Yabu Nirami no Bōkun" Summary Without warning, Kurono is put in a superpowered machine and sent to destroy a tower that supports the alien ship. After killing almost all the aliens in the building, the Gantz and Osaka team leave with the second Kurono staying behind to kill the last alien. Reika refuses to leave and sacrifices her life to save the second Kurono. Volume 35 Chapter list * 360. "Confession and Repentance"|告白と懺悔|"Kokuhaku to Zange" * 361. "Battlecry"|戦線叫叫|"Sensen Kyōkyō" * 362. "Meager Redemption"|儚い贖い|"Hakanai Aganai" * 363. "Sky Tower"|空の塔|"Sora no Tō" * 364. "Dissonant Resonance"|不協和の共鳴|"Fu Kyōwa no Kyōmei" * 365. "Deal with the Devil"|外道ネゴシエイション|"Gedō Negoshieishon" * 366. "The Great Escape"|ザ・グレイト・エスケープ|"Za Gureito Esukēpu" * 367. "How to Make a Hero"|英雄の作り方|"Eiyū no Tsukurikata" Summary Hiroto starts to use telekinesis to destroy the machines in sight, but is distracted by hallucinations of Kenzo and Tonkotsu. After the hallucinations end, Hiroto is killed by an incoming electrical-powered laser. When Kurono reaches the tower, he rescues Tae when the miniship of the alien who saved her was shot down, and the alien sacrificed herself. He then confronts Nishi, who wants to destroy the aliens for good. Kurono then has second thoughts about killing the entire alien population, after being convinced by Tae that they are not eradicating Earth for their liking. After a brief argument, Nishi attempts to kill Tae, but Kurono manages to escape with Tae and leaves Nishi to die in the chaos below the tower. Soon, both Kurono and Tae find out that they are in space, and with a shuttle, immediately headed back to Earth. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are transported to a headquarters in space, where some of them abuse the aliens endlessly. Volume 36 Chapter list * 368. "Transgression and a Profession of Love"|蹂躙と告白|"Jūrin to Kokuhaku" * 369. "Question Time"|クエスチョンタイム|"Kuesuchon Taimu" * 370. "Perfect Plan"|パーフェクトプラン|"Pāfekuto Puran" * 371. "Proof of Humanity"|人間の証明|"Ningen no Shōmei" * 372. "Where the Missing Mass Goes"|その質量の行方|"Sono Shitsuryō no Yukue" * 373. "Dueling Etiquette"|決闘作法|"Kettō Sahō" * 374. "Rush Hour"|ラッシュアワー|"Rasshuawaa" * 375. "The Final Barrier"|最後の障壁|"Saigo no Shōheki" Summary Shortly afterwards, the members of Gantz are transported into a room with a divine figure who explains that humans are weaklings in the universe. After being teased by revived lovers and friends of the past, the clone Kurono manages to get himself obliterated trying to kill the figure. The team ends up being transported to the alien ship, where they discovered that they incapacitated almost all of the aliens and are at the verge of winning the war. Volume 37 Chapter list * 0376 "A Challenge from the Defeated"|敗残者の挑戦状|"Haizan-sha no Chōsen-jō" * 0377 "The Melancholy of Prometheus"|プロメテウスの憂鬱|"Purometeusu no Yūutsu" * 0378 "Confronting His Heaviest Burden"|最大荷重の対峙|"Saidai Kajū no Taiji" * 0379 "Exchanging Despair for Hope"|希望と絶望の応酬|"Kibō to Zetsubō no Ōshū" * 0380 "Flashing All His Might"|渾身の一閃|"Konshin no Issen" * 0381 "Converging on Despair"|収束する諦観|"Shūsoku suru Teikan" * 0382 "Lightning Counterstrike"|迅雷の交錯|"Jinrai no Kōsaku" * 0383 "End Point"|最期の終止符|"Saigo no Shūshifu" Summary The Gantz crew struggles to defeat the strongest alien, Eeva Gund, and many casualties were present before Kurono flies straight into Eeva's head, killing him. As Kurono tries to convince the last alien to stop fighting the humans, the alien commits suicide, and the entire alien ship is set to self-destruct. Every human safely transport themselves back onto Earth, with the exception of Kurono and Kato. The duo escape the ship before it explodes using the Gantz bikes, and fall into the ocean, experiencing hypothermia and starvation before military personnel arrive. Kurono and Kato manage to get out of the water, and are greeted by Tae and Kato's brother Ayumu as the war ends. See also *List of Episodes *List of Gantz Characters ru:Список глав и томов Category:Manga